Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by Fortune Zyne
Summary: This is just a story I wrote out of Writer's Block. Its what Dracula and his Brides were thinking when they were slain.


**Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

**By : Fortune Zyne**

**Author's Note : A one-shot story, about how Dracula and each of the Brides felt when they were defeated. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Marishka -**

_It seemed like a simple mission at first, kill the last of the Valerious, the Princess Anna. So easy Verona, myself, and Aleera, thought we would be done and home in time to retire back to our coffins. But it was not to be. When we arrived at the town, the Princess was there...arguing with some stranger. I distinctly heard the words_

_"I don't need any help." before diving with my sisters to catch our prey. The man however, was ready. He brandished a strange looking crossbow, and began to fire into our numbers. He had however, poor aim, it would seem, for none of them ever pierced our hearts. I managed to snatch the Princess into my clutches for a few seconds, but that stranger managed to rescue her. I flew up towards Verona, who was pulling an arrow out of her shoulder said to me_

_"Marishka, kill the stranger!" I cackled and said_

_"Love to." I replied eagerly. I always did have the most fun playing with Hunters. Fools who claimed themselves heroes, thinking they could live through anything. But my Master always showed them otherwise, and there are hundreds of statues made from the bones of our enemies littering the castle hallways. So I divebombed at him, sweeping down to catch him, as he fired continually. Oh certainly he hit me, but none of them really hurt. After being undead for hundreds of years, you lose all sense of pain. When the sun came out, my sisters and myself fled to the cover of shadow. At least until the clouds overtook the light once again. Then the fun began, I swooped at the man, but he fired at me, causing me to crash through the roof of a house. Fool. I attacked him vengefully, knocking his crossbow from his grasp. Then I landed gracefully on the balchony of a house, pulling out the arrows and throwing them to the side. He stared at me, while his friend, a little monk, began running towards him with a bottle crying _

_"Holy Water!" _

_Verona caught the bottle and disposed of it in the well. she said to me_

_"Quit your playing Marishka and finish him!" before flying off. I smiled as he turned back to me, leaning over saying_

_"Too bad, so sad." Just then the monk who had been silent this whole time cried out_

_"Van Helsing! The church!" and pointed to where the Holy Water for the church was being held. The one called Van Helsing galnced at his crossbow and then me. I grinned, extending my fangs, giving him a 'come on, I dare you to' look. And he did. Needless to say he didn't get far. I snatched him in my claws mutiple times, throwing him against the walls of the buildings surrounding us. I flew into the air, cackling my success. It was then I noticed my fatal error. I had thrown him right in front of his crossbow. I shrieked and flew at him, while he ran towards the church. I caught just as he was at the fountain, and laughed thinking I had him. I was wrong. He had dipped the arrows in Holy Water...before firing them into me. I felt them enter my blood and my body, the pain was unimaginable. In the distance I heard my sisters flying away, crying out my name. I knew they could not help me now. I stared at him, as my body began to decay, gasping for air I had long since grown accustomed to not using. Then I gave him something I hoped with haunt till the day he dies. I shrieked my voice filled with hatred and loathing before I finally crumbled to dust._

**Verona - **

_I was so sorrowful when we lost Marishka, even more so when I lost my children. But when the news that the monster had been reported to our master. I was more than willing to go and fetch it for him. With Aleera by my side, we followed Van Helsing's coach, until he came to a thick wooded area, outside the town of Budapest. I attacked first, dragging him off from is perch on the coach, and carrying him away, at least until he yanked on my wing. Needless to say Aleera took care of him next. We turned back, and to our horror, the coach was flying over the edge of an seemingly uncrossable ravine. The horses and Van Helsing made it across, the coach did not. I shrieked and dove, Aleera not far behind me._

_"We must not let the creature be destroyed!" I cried to her. _

_I got a firm grip on the coach, Aleera was not so lucky. Before letting go she yelled to me, _

_"Save him, save the monster!" _

_I nodded and as she flew off, I ripped open the door to the coach. There was nothing inside, but something that glistened in the dim light. Something silver._

_"Stakes!" I gasped horrorstruck. I tried to fly off and away from the offending objects, bu tnot fast enough. As the coach exploded, I felt them pierce my heart, and I cry out sadly, saying farewell to my Master and Aleera, before I crumbled into the dust and flames._

**Aleera -**

_How does it feel to lose two of your sisters, and your children? Pain beyond pain my friends, and all of it because of the stupid Van Helsing, the Valerious brat, and the annoying little monk. What I wouldn't give to bathe myself in their blood. I was so happy as I watched the Master easily seduce the Princess at his ball. It had been so easy to capture her. But once again, Van Helsing ruined it all! He took away the woman who was to replace my fallen sisters. Poor Verona and Marishka. But my revenge is now. As I crouch in front of the Valerious brat, all the pain I have experinced in these last few weeks will be taken out upon her ten fold. I hissed softly, my fangs extended,_

_"Anna, my love. It is your blood that will keep me beautiful. What do you think of that?" _

_As I leaned in for the kill, I felt something sharp pierce through my heart. I looked down to see a silver stake protruding from my chest. She was staring at me before barking out_

_"I think if you are going to kill someone, kill them. Don't stand there talking about it!" She shoved it in farther. I screamed as I felt my body begin to dissolve into the dust, trying hard to fight what is unfightable. I as began to crumble, I thought of my dear Master, my dead sisters, and my children, who will now never know their mother. I screamed before I myself fell to the same fate as Verona and Marishka, and crumbled into the dust upon the ledge, left to be washed away by the rain. _

**Dracula - **

_For years I have not felt any emotions. I have vague ghosts of them though, because of my affection for my Brides. I felt Marishka when she was slain, my poor joyful Marishka, who was such a child as such times, though I would wish it to be no different. I also felt when Verona passed. Ah Verona, though I would never admit it aloud, for fear of causing jealously among them, I treasured Verona the highest of them all. She was my first Bride, my Queen. And now as I feel Aleera fade to ash, I realize that other than my children, there is nothing left for me. I too it seems, will also meet the same fate. As the werewolf that is Van Helsing approaches me, I try one last time to win him over. I try to escape, but he grasps me throat. I screech, realizing this is truly the end for me. But then he releases me, he has turned back to a human, I know as I see the moon hidden behind the clouds. I turn back to him, and I try once more to not kill me. I tell him I can give him back everything he lost. His life, his memories. But all he says to me is_

_"Some thing are better left forgotten." And as he attacks me and sinks his fangs into my throat, I feel my body dissolve into dust and I choke on my own blood. I writhe, and for a brief instant everything comes back to me. To the day of my resurrection, to meeting and turning Verona, to our first years together, where she was so faithful, that she gave me children even though it hurt her. To meeting and turning Marishka, and her reluctance to give me what I wanted, because it to pained her. Then to meeting and turning my final Bride Aleera, and her years of constanly doting upon me and her showering of innocent affection. Then my meeting of Victor Frankenstein and the success of his experiment, and the fear of losing it forever to the hands of the villagers. I bathe in these memories, as I feel my young die off, one by one. And I give myself into the cold clutches of death as I fade to ash and dust. _

_Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust._

**The End.**

**Author's Note : Due to the fact I am suffering Writer's Block on my other stories, I will be tinkering around with some short stories until my inspration comes back to me. So without further ado, godbye and happy reading.**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


End file.
